Facing The Fear Of Reality
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: Kankuro has been known to be a player, when he sees a girl as it starts with flirting but will it bloom into somthing more, during her stay in Suna or will he be to afraid and run back to his old ways? oc warning. incomplete.
1. Beginning of the Start

CHAPTER 1

Beginning of the Start

IN SUNA ***

"Out!" Temari screamed at her little brother as she kicked him out of her room. "Stop hitting on my friends!" She slammed the door.  
>He heard giggles from the inside of the room.<br>"At least I got their numbers." He smirked as he got up from the ground.  
>Kankuro looked down at the four peices of paper before shoving them in his pocket of his jeans.<br>"Kankuro?"  
>His head looked up to see Nekokeeme, one of Gaara's right hands.<br>"Hm?" He nodded as a sign to continue.  
>"Lord Gaara is requesting you in his chambers." He informed the puppet master.<br>Kankuro flashed a glare down the hall landing on the Kazekage's door.  
>He headed down the hall an entered.<br>"What's on your mind bro?" He leaned on the wall.  
>"I have two leaf shinobi delivering a scroll to us today."<br>"So, what of it?"  
>"You are going to meet them at the gates and escort them to me."<br>Kankuro looked at his sibbling.  
>"They haven't been to Suna before?" He inquired.<br>"Actually, yes...they have. It shows curisy in our village."  
>"Gaara...who are you trying to impress? Is it a girl?" Kankuro flashed a grin and cocked an eyebrow.<br>The red head gave him an unimpressed look.  
>"My concerns are of the village, not with my personal gains."<br>"Yeh. Your too tense." Kankuro snorted. "Well then what's your deal?"  
>Gaara sighed. "It's one of the shinobi...I don't think you have met, she is one of the top medics.<br>I want her to stay longer than inttended, to help around Suna, and see what she is capable of.  
>I believe it is in Suna's benifit."<br>"And?" Kankuro pried.  
>"And that's all you need to know. Just make sure you do the job."<br>"Whatever, I will." He went to leave.  
>"Kankuro, try not to mess things up."<br>"How would I possibly mess it up?" He smirked.  
>"With your...~charm~"<br>"Oh please..." He opened the door. "All Konoha ninja's look the same, I think it's the least of your problems."  
>"They will be arriving in an hour as predicted."<br>"Cool." He shut the door and strided down the hall in one swift movment.  
>"Just enough time to have some fun." He smirked.<br>Gaara shook his head and heaved a sigh as he pulled out some papers and laid them on his desk as her scanned over them.

Sakume and Shikamaru arrived at the gates of Suna. They nodded to the guards as a greeting.  
>Kankuro was scouting around for girls when his eye caught a girl with long black hair,<br>wearing mesh diagonal across her stomach and shorts over laped by a skirt type article on one side having her weapon pouch on the other side and a symbol on her chest clothing which was a swirl with a line through it. He assumed this was her clan.  
>She seemed to be alone standing outside a building. He walked over to her clearly letting his ego shine.<br>"Hey." He flashed a ~charming~ smile her way.  
>She looked at him, she didn't know anything about him. Usually she would put any guy in their place for even attepting to hit on her. She although did know who he was, so she was polite.<br>"Hai." Kankuro could see he wall around her, he looked around racking his brain for an ice breaker.  
>His gaze floated across the gates. He took a double look and realized it had probaly been way over an hour.<br>"Danmitt!" He ran off without even a word.  
>Sakume shook her head at the man's swift retreat. Shikamaru exited the building as Sakume took lead upon herself towards the Kazekage's tower.<p>

Nekokeeme made it know to her Lord that the small duo had arrived on schedule before escorting them in.  
>They stood promptly before him.<br>"Will that be all?"  
>Gaara nodded. "Yes for now, thank you."<br>His assistant bowed his head and shut the door as he left.  
>The red head looked over the group to see a member missing.<br>"Where is Kankuro?"  
>"Kankuro?" Shikamaru had no idea, he hadn't seen him in the span of their arrival.<br>"Yes..."  
>Just then the puppet master burst through the door. Realizing just how late he was he shut the door and smiled sheepishly.<br>"Hey Kankuro." Shika gave him a lazy wave.  
>"Hi...Shika..." He managed to speak between huffs trying to catch his breath.<br>"Why was he suppost to be with us?" Ume spoke up.  
>"He was your escort." Gaara glared at his older brother leaning on the wall.<br>: Hey...isn't that the girl at the resurant...sweet, wait what if she's not the medic? That would suck... : Kankuro was thinking to himself.

"Why do we need an escort, I have been here before...so has Shikamaru...wait, what do you want from me?"  
>Gaara looked shocked. "Why would you think I want somthing from you?"<br>"Sakume put her hands on her hips. "I'm positive you don't want anything from this lazy ass..."  
>"Hey!" The Nara whinned.<br>"...And, face it...I can read you like a book.  
>This left Kankuro chuckling.<br>Gaara knew there was no use in straying on an untrue detour.  
>"Sakume, I believe that Suna would be greatful and would benifit from you prospering skills...if you would be so kind to grace us with your presence for an extended period to teach so that our village can comprehend from none other than yourself."<br>"Sorry about your luck...that didn't confuse me. That was a bit thick wasn't it."  
>"Gaara hung his head for a moment at his failed attempt.<br>"She'll do it." Shikamaru volenteered her.  
>She turned to her companion.<br>"And why the hell would I do that?"  
>"No reason." Shika turned his head away. "Just so I don't have to listen to you all the way back." He mumbled, meaning for nobody to hear it, except everybody heard it. Which meant Ume heard it.<br>"Excuse me?" She turned to him so fast and punched him through the wall and he made a dent in the one after.  
>She looked back to the Kazekage and bowed. "Sorry I will pay for the damage I have caused." A smile spread across her features.<br>Kankuro watched in utter disbelief. The lazy ninja got up cluching his fist on his torso. He entered taking a place beside Kankuro instead.  
>"Troublesome woman." He snorted to himself.<br>"Wow she is strong." The brunette whispered.  
>"That was nothing, literally. If you think that was alot, your going to have a heart attack when you see her give it her all. It's not even a her jutsu." He whispered back.<br>Gaara thought to himself.  
>"Knowing you, it could have been worse but I know you don't want to seriously injure your conrad. If you would except my offer, you can consider it taken care of." Gaara looked hopeful awaiting her reply.<br>"Sakume why did you have to punch me in the stomach?" Shikamaru whinned.  
>"Oh my bad, next time it will be the face." She made a tiny dove out of her yellow healing chakra and sent it to him.<br>"What dose that do?" Kankuro asked the ninja beside him in a hushed tone.  
>"It's a healing dove, a very small one." It flew into his stomach and started it's work.<br>Sakume caught The man with shaggy brown hair in the corner of the room, he was starring at her.  
>: What's up with him, I would like to figure him out. :<p>

"I could use a bit of time away from Konoha...I guess I could grace you with my unique, skillful and prospering self..."  
>She half giggled.<br>"Good, then I will..."  
>"Wait. On one condition."<br>"What would your request be?" The Kazekage looked egar.  
>"I want to accompany my... conrad home, not only for the joy on his company, but to pack."<br>"Very well...Kankuro you will go along."  
>"Yep."<br>"All that pain for nothing, I don't even get my way, what a drag."  
>"I guess you should leave for the leaf now, you can still get a good grip on the journey if you waste no time. Have a safe trip home and send the Hokage my thanks."<br>"I will." Sakume was the first to head to the door, giving the Kazekage a scroll and receving a nod.  
>"Get your lazy ass in gear Shika." "Let's go Kankuro." He trudged after her.<br>"Hope you can keep up." The girl said in a rather smug tone as a smirk appeared on her lips and she walked out.  
>"She scarier than my mom...but in a good way." Shikamaru sighed as they both followed.<p>

"Let's set camp here." The lazy Nara suggested.  
>"I guess..." Here was a long pause. "Wait...Byakugan." Her eyes turned from her normal blue to a violet and her pupils disappeared.<br>Kankuro and Shikamaru were still as Sakume scanned their surroundings. Her eyes flashed back to normal.  
>"Get down!" She hit the boys down to the ground before hiding herself.<br>A variety of kunai and other assorted weapons flew over their heads into the nearest tree.  
>"Thanks." Kankuro looked at the shinobi beside him.<br>"Thank me later." She got up pulling her two swords from behind her back.  
>"Show yourself!" She yelled "Or i'll force you to."<br>"Your very good, as I was told...not only did you see me coming, you anticipated what I was to do and you knew where I was, impressive." A man flew from the trees. He was wearing a white robe with navy pants.  
>"Who told you?"<br>"C'mon your smart, who other than your father." He chuckled.  
>Ume signaled Shika to throw kunai as a distraction while she preformes a jutsu. Amaratsu over took the man's surroundings.<br>"Sharingan!"

The man got up, huffing."  
>he did a jutsu as well before throwing 5 weapons to each of the other boys. It would seem the weapons were attached to clones, they wouldn't stop untill out of chakra that the man had given them. Sakume charged at the sound shinobi. There battle went on for what seemed forever.<br>Sakume had striken multiple times. Their weapons clashed as she held it up to guard her chest.  
>He got so close, his lips practically in her ear, but her hands were occupied. Kankuro saw her discomfort and ran to help but was struck down again. Sakume used a subsitusion but ended up in the same situation. She decided using that only took her chakra for purposes that didn't help her. The man learned closer their weapons still pushed together blocking one another.<br>"You too much like you father...your mother didn't..." He couldn't get another word out before Sakume pushed him with force that made him stumble back.  
>"Bastard! I'm nothing like him!" She screamed and knocked his kunai away with her own swords which struck a nearby tree.<br>Without hezitation, she ran at him with all her anger in her gloved fist.  
>When it made contact with his body he went flying through the air knocking through trees, he made a path. He went so far she could barley see him crash into the mountain that stoped his speen making a dent in the land mark.<br>She couldn't see him get up but decided to be safe and finish him off with her fire style.  
>Sparks emerged from her body, they made their way towards the set enemy.<br>She turned around to see Kankuro covered in blood and Shikamaru struggling to get up.  
>"Shikamaru are you ok...stay there!" She ran to the puppet master.<br>"Kankuro, speak to me!" She laid her hands on his wounded chest and started to heal.  
>A few moments later he awoke coughing up blood.<br>"Talk to me." she looked him, reading his expression of hurt. He wasn't doing to good trying to hide it.  
>"your crying..."<br>"No... I'm not." She wiped a stray tear off her cheek as she continued healing.  
>When he was stable and cleaned up she went over to Shikamaru.<br>: She had a look of genuine concern on her face...wait of course she did, it's human. But was there more to it? What am I saying. She's way out of my range. She would never be interested.  
>It's just natural. Besides I wouldn't know how to treat her, nobody has ever wanted a lasting relationship with me.<br>But she seems different. Is she? Why am I thinking about this! : He scolded himself.

Shikamaru's injuries hadn't been to terrible. He was lacking chakra and he had a broken leg which she easily fixed.  
>She returned to Kankuro.<p>

"Are you ok? Do you feel better?"  
>He nodded.<br>"Can you try to stand?" She offered he hand.  
>He took it into his grasp as he started to rise. Her other arm came up around his back for support.<br>He was a bit wobbly, but he was surprised when he felt no pain.  
>He looked over to his friend who read his face perfectly.<br>"I know, she's amazing..." He smiled.  
>"Well you guys will be coming with me." She did some hand signs simillar as to before.<br>Her sparks came out of nowhere and surounded the other two boys. Instead of buring then it enclosed them into a shelter.  
>"Wait what injuries were inflicted on you?" Kankuro asked through the wall of her jutsu.<br>"I'm not telling till we get there."  
>"Sakume your injured! Let me out you troublesome woman!" Shika protested.<br>"No." She smirked.  
>"Where are we going?" The Nara boy sighed.<br>"To find camp, because we sure as hell ain't staying here." She responded.  
>"What do we do?" The puppet master whispered.<br>"There is nothing we can do...it's impossible. So we just sit and wait."  
>"Great idea." He said sarcastically.<br>"I know, it's such a drag."

Sakume had set up camp and made a fire, forcing the others to sit beside it. She healed her fractured arm.  
>"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some more wood."<br>"If you're not back it ten, maximum...I'm coming after you." Shika told her.  
>Ume rolled her eyes and muttered a "Whatever." before departing in search.<br>Shikamaru took a few minutes and stared at Kankuro.  
>"Do you like her?"<br>"What?"  
>"I swear if you hurt her, even if you are my friend..."<br>"Calm down."  
>"You are known to be a player...if you ain't about to change that, you should just give up now."<br>"Where did all this come from?"  
>"Sakume has been through alot. She likes you. Losing friends, having family betray her, losing her sister, and she has had more than her fair share on heartbreaks. If you don't truly care for who she is on the inside, forget it."<br>"How do you know she likes me?"  
>"I see the way see looks at you, It's a troublesome look.<br>"Y'know you're really scary in your over-protective-brother state.  
>"Good." he chuckled slightly. "You didn't answer my question..."<br>"Hm? Oh, right. I'm not sure yet..." He was going to continue when Sakume returned.  
>"You were gone eleven minutes, I was getting up to go find you." Shikamaru crossed his arms.<br>"You worry too much." She set down the logs she collected.  
>"It's your fault I worry. Your very troublesome, you never know what your going to next.<br>She smirked. "I know." Sakume sat in between the two shinobi.

"Time for you guys to go to bed."  
>"What?" The other two asked.<br>"Yep." She went to get up but a sharp pain branched out in her body and she groaned in pain holding her stomach.  
>"Sakume!" Kankuro yelled as he caught her.<p>

Sakume bolted upwards sitting out of her bedroll.  
>"What is it?" Kankuro looked at her with a concerned look on his face.<br>"Nothing, just a bad dream...what happened last night, I don't remember going to bed."  
>"You didn't. You healed the wound on you stomach and them fell asleep on me. I put you in your bedroll."<br>He smiled warmly. She blushed.  
>"Sorry, I must have been tierd."<br>"No worries, it's ok...I don't blame you, it's not like I minded."  
>"Thanks. Hey, where is Shika?"<br>He gestured behind her. he was cleanning up their site.  
>"Shikamaru!" She got up. "You need to rest."<br>"So do you." He protested.  
>Kankuro watched observingly to see who would win.<br>Sakume was very stubborn, but who knew when Shikamaru was in his state of "over-protevtive-brother."  
>They kindly argued for more than seven minutes before he gave up and let her do the last bit of packing.<br>The rest of the unventured path to Konoha was uneventful.

The group of three were infront of Sakume's house, she had packed her bags and was standing with Kankuro beside he and her bags facing Shikamaru.  
>"I guess I won't see you for awhile."<br>"I guess not, but don't you dare think your off the hook Ume. You can bet your ass I'll be checking in on you."  
>She smiled. "I wouldn't even think of it." she leaned forward to give him a farewell hug.<br>"Try not to be to troublesome."  
>"In your dreams." She smirked.<br>He smiled "Atta a girl... I guess I'll be off to the Hokage's office.  
>"See you later." He waved.<br>"Bye!" She waved back as she used her fire to carry her bags and the two shinobi set off.


	2. The Deal

CHAPTER 2

The Deal

"Here is your room. Lord Gaara wanted you to be as comforable as you could be." Nekokeeme opened the door.  
>"Wow, this is a bit much." Sakume sat on the edge of the bed quickly before getting up and looking out the window.<br>"Nice veiw, considering it's all dessert."  
>"The Kazekage thinks you desrve the best Suna has to offer." He smiled at the medic.<br>"Well thank you, that is very thoughtful."  
>"Don't thank me, thank My Lord himself." "You know what, I will take you up on that." She smiled.<br>"Is there anything you need or request?"  
>Sakume shook her head.<br>"No."  
>"Very well, if you need me I will be down the hall.<br>He bowed and left.  
>Sakume took one more round about the room, looking at all the details. The walls were a sandy shade of blue.<br>It was the only room that she had seen that had colour.  
>"You sure out did yourself Gaara." She smiled as she left and headed towards the Kazekage's office.<br>She knowcked three seperate times before hearing the low tone of the red head's voice. She snuck through the doorway and closed it behind her.  
>"Oh, hello Sakume. Does everything meet your standards?"<br>"It more that meets them, you over did it don't you think?"  
>"Not at all, it suits you, besides I want you to be happy during your stay."<br>"Well mission acomplished." She smiled. "Is there anything I could do in return?"  
>"You are doing everything just by staying with us but...There is one thing."<br>"Name it."  
>"I want you to check into Suna hospital."<br>"Sure, what am I helping with?"  
>"No, your not helping, your getting helped." He awaited her reaction.<br>"Excuse me? Why?"  
>"I am not sure about that wound, I want to be sure." He had a concerned look on his face.<br>"No, no way, I took care of it. There is no reason to worry."  
>"I suppose there is no point in arguing. If I get wind of you not acting yourself,<br>I will send sombody to get you." He sighed.  
>"Bring it." She smirked.<br>He smirked at her confedince.  
>"Anyways I'm sure you have things to do, Thanks again for the room."<br>"If there is ever anything. Don't hezitate to come tell me."  
>"I will hold you to that." She reached for the door knob.<br>"Wait...I do have one question..."  
>He nodded for her to ask.<br>"Where is the bathroom." Sakume smiled sheepishly.  
>"Down the hall two to the left."<br>She smiled and rushed out not seeing the first door. The black haired girl entered what she thought was the second door on her left.  
>Before she could stop walking forward into what didn't seem like a bathroom, she smacked right into a firm chest. She felt herself fall back, waiting for the impact of the floor she shut her eyes. Sakume opened them to the puppet master hanging onto her arms.<br>"You ok, why did you come in here?"  
>She shook herself out of shock and replied.<br>"I thought it was the bathroom..." She looked away blushing.  
>He laughed. "You didn't see the first door, did you." He laghed again.<br>"Let go!" She was less amused than he was.  
>He smirked and let go almost pushing her back. She almost fell but caught herself.<br>: Alright, I can play that game... : She thought to herself.  
>"So, what were you just leaving to do." She stepped closer.<br>"Why would you assume I was leaving?"  
>"Oh that's right you hang out right behind doors." Her voice dripping with sarcasim.<br>"It dosen't really matter. I was wondering if you wanted to get somthing to eat?"  
>"So you can make a whole bunch of girls jealous. No thanks."<br>"What are you talking about? Cause I have no idea..."  
>"Sure. Your a bad liar. Well there is no bathroom here so I'll be leaving." She turned to exit the room.<br>"Actually there is." He raised his eyebrows as he smiled knowingly.  
>"Smug basterd." She muttered as she left.<br>"Well she's a bit difficult, but she'll come crawling back, and who cares if she doesn't?  
>It's not like she's the only girl left." He told himself as he walked out in a care-free way.<p>

Sakume was given her own training ground for her stay in Suna in which she was presently using.  
>"Sakume Zukeero?" A voice came from behind her. She saw it with her byakuan to where he was and grabbed a kunai out of the air that way aiming for where he was. She turnned around,<br>her facial expression softend when she saw Nekokeeme looking back at her.  
>"Are you ok." His gaze bounced between her face and her arm that currently had a bleeding scrape. She looked down.<br>"Oh yeah, it's fine, iv'e had way worse." Sakume reassured him as she put her hand over it.  
>"What was it you wanted to tell me?"<br>"What?" His face looked blank.  
>"The thing you wanted to tell me...the whole reason I stopped..." She waited for it to click together.<br>"...Oh, right yeah. The Kazekage would like me to bring you to him."  
>"Is it about my injury?"<br>"Umm I don't think so, it seemed important...not that it isn't important, but it just seemed that, well I..."  
>Kankuro caught a glimpse of the advisor babbling infront of Sakume. He chuckled and resumed walking.<br>"It's ok, it really isn't important. C'mon let's go. Don't want to keep Gaara waiting." She smiled and lead towards the tower.  
>"Why did I do that?" He mumbled to himself in embarassment as they aproached the destination's entrance and climbed up to Gaara's office.<br>There was no need to knock more than once before entering to see the Kazekage filling out a peice of paper.  
>"I have done what you requested."<br>"Thank you."  
>Nekokeeme left to resume his previous engaged duties.<br>"So you wanted to see me?"  
>"Yes..." Gaara slowly looked up from his paper looking as if he was just finishing a sentence before rederecting his attention to the medic that stood before him.<br>"Right, you have been a great help in this week you have been here. I'd like to thank you, and apoligize that I have been so busy latley and have not scheduled a dinner for your arrival."  
>"That has been no problem, it's quite alright, I wouldn't want to cause any extra work because of my mission."<br>"Well Sakume, unfortunatly you have to just deal with it, because Dinner is planned for tomorrow. I have some surprises for you. four to be exact."  
>"That is more than generous." "Well you won't like the first one." He bit his lip avoiding eye contact. He had already said something, it was too late to turn back.<br>"I swear if it has to do with my wound, or if you even attempt to set me up with a guy,  
>you will regret it."<br>"It's nothing like that." He chuckled. "Temari is going to take you..." Before he could finish his idea, she stopped him.  
>"Noooooo!" Sakume squealed. "Why shopping!" She dropped her head in her hands.<br>"Well I assume you didn't..."  
>"Don't assume because when you assume you make an ass out of you and me, but mostly you...<br>spelling trick I learned." She smiled.  
>He shook his head fighting a laugh.<br>"Anyways I...thought before hand...you didn't bring any dresses."  
>"In your dreams, I hate dresses." Her face projected a childish disgust "This was to my knowing, and as unforunate as it is, you will need a dress for this occasion."<br>"Of course I do." She sarcastically protested.  
>They both heard a knock at the door as Gaara looked at Sakume sympathedically.<br>"Enter."  
>The blonde girl joyfully burst in.<br>"Thanks little brother." She dragged Sakume out by her wrist not noticing the pleading expressions of help on her features.

There were a collection of slow consisant knocks on the door of her room.  
>"Just a second!" Sakume took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a v-neck emeraled green dress that sat above her knees an pulled in at just the right spots. Her footwear was yellow flats and her hair was pulled back into a loose braid still reaching her mid hip. her earings dangling as to threat of tickling her bare shoulder. All her make-up were in flattering nude shades bringing out her intense blue eyes.<br>Sakume combed her fingers through her bangs before opening the door to reveal none other than the Kazekage himself in a tux.  
>They stood in silence for a few moments as Gaara starred at her.<br>She didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not.  
>"Gaara...your drooling..." She said in a joking tone and smiled.<br>He shook himself out of the shock.  
>"You look beautiful." His eyes widned again as having to process it again.<br>She looked behind her in a joking manner.  
>"Me? Thanks." She blushed a slight shade of pink.<br>"I'm your escort to the formal."  
>"To whom do I owe the honnor blessed upon me..." She did a curtsy.<br>"It is deeply, my honnor to be before the most beautiful girl in all the Kage lands."  
>"Gaara I'm blushing." She really was.<br>He extended his arm. "Shall we?"  
>"I would think we shall." She giggled.<br>They made their way to the ball room. The guards greeted them, breifly starring at the beauty of the girl he had with him.  
>"I'm going to look amazing having the most georgeous girl on my arm."<br>Sakume looked at him in fake shock.  
>"You are going to walk in with somebody else...do I know her?"<br>He smiled a warm smile before proceeding into the main hall.  
>Everyone stopped to see the Kazekage, suddenly all the attention turned to her.<br>Everyone sttod in awwe and question to who she was. She looked fimilliar. She looked like Sakume...but they knew she would never dress up like that.  
>They strolled through until reaching a clump of five people. Sakume looked at them. Temari...<br>"Shikamaru!" She ran a step forward and hung her arms around his neck.  
>She leaned back with an excited look on her face.<br>"That smell, plums... Do I know you?" He questioned.  
>Her face looked puzzled.<br>"Shikamaru!"  
>He knew that yell.<br>"Sakume?" A smile spread across his lips.  
>"Oh my, what a troublesome woman...look at you, how to you suppose I'm to keep up."<br>She cocked an eyebrow.  
>"Well I'm going to have to beat all these guys. You make it so hard."<br>She let out a laugh.  
>"Did you forget about me?" A voice came from behind the lazy Nara.<br>"What am I chopped liver?"  
>She looked behind him to see her purple haired best friend.<br>"MoMo!" She hugged her friend in the blue dress. Her hair was currently back in a pony.  
>"Wow look at you, never thought I'd see the day..."<br>"I know."  
>Her eye caught a certain brunette with red markings on his cheeks.<br>: Are you serious, I can't believe he is here :  
>"He was invited." Mo whispered to her friend, reading her harsh expression.<br>Kankuro glanced over in their direction, nearly drooling he got shoved in the arm.  
>He took a deep breath and headed towards the group. Just before he was in sight Sakume dragged Gaara away.<br>"Why on earth would you invite him, he is my ex, I'm still not over him!" "Sorry. I didn't know, he will be here for a week." He looked hurt.  
>She starred into his eyes before hugging him. "It's ok, I know you didn't...I'm sorry."<br>He looked confused for only a moment before she let him go back with the group, she needed a drink.  
>"Sakume?" "What?" She turned to see a strange man.<br>"Would you do me the honnor of dancing with me?" His voice seemed kind.  
>She sighed "I would love to." She took his hand as he brought her into his arms, a little to close for the likes of Kankuro. His eye twitched with a hint of jealousy. It always did come with that emotion. He muttered to himself something as he turned back to the group.<br>Just as he got into the conversation, Sakume appeared beside him.  
>:Why do I feel so jealous. I have to admit damn she looks hot in that dress, but why the hell should I care if somebody hits on her...hell I do it myself. :<br>He mentally argued with himself. Gaara aked for a friendly dance, pointing out it would probably be the only enjoyable part of his evening. The rest of it would be introducing people and all business. She agreed as they took onto the middle of the floor.

Sakume couldn't get to sleep, she tossed and turned, even laying upside down and sideways.  
>Nothing was working, she decided some fresh air would probaly do her some good. She slipped into her slippers and quietly made her way down one floor of stairs and tip toed down to the end onto a balcony. Sakume walked out to the railing and set her hands down taking in the smell of the air. It smelled like the dumpling shop close beneath her. Dumplings, rice,<br>and... cologne? the black haired ninja turned to see Kankuro leaning on the doorway to the open air.  
>"Come here often?" He said teasingly.<br>She shook her head.  
>"So how was you reunion with dog boy?"<br>"Well he certainly has got on with his life, specifically with Ino." Then an idea burst into her head.  
>"Wait, we could help eachother."<br>"How?" He looked kind of confused.  
>"Well my ex is dating your ex. If we pretended to be together... he would get jealous. You would get another chance with Ino, and I would get Kiba back.<br>"I guess..." He had no problem with this, after all he didn't have any emotional ties with anybody.  
>: He is a player. Kankuro shouldn't have a problem with this. : She smirked.<br>"So as on tonight we are ~dating~."  
>"Alright." : Kinda of like friends with benifits, This should come so very easy.:<br>"Well goodnight." Sakume hugged him and smiled before scurring off to bed.  
>He suddenly got buterflies in his stomach.<br>"What the hell." He shook his head. "C'mon she's just some girl, no different from the others.  
>Besides, who would give up all that for free and no commitment, man I just know people are going to talk after her dress choice tonight. Score!" He chuckled to himself and crossed his arms behind his head and pranced off to bed.<p>


	3. The Almost Kiss

CHAPTER 3

The Almost Kiss...

A/N:  
>Sorry it has been so long...I have had alot of homework and personal health issues...:P I promise I will try and write the next chapter quickly! Please REVIEW with any Ideas! BTW: Sorry for any spelling mastakes, i know there are some in there...my spell check isn't working right now, i apologize...<p>

Sakume blinked her eyes open and smiled inwardly.  
>"Today is just the beginning...of who the hell knows what, I just hope my plan works, what am I talking about? Of course it will."<br>She swung her legs over the side of her bed. She sat up and pracically jumped to her feet.  
>Sakume strided to her bags of assorted brown shades. She stuck her hand into the middle pocket, she felt a smooth but small surface.<br>"I almost forgot!" She pulled out her mp3. She smiled and stuck her arm in once again and pulled out her doc.  
>She skipped over to her wall and plugged it in before turning up the one dial and choosing a song.<p>

_~I like your smile, I like your vibe,I like your style, but that's not why I love you._  
><em>And I, I like the way, you're such a star, but thats not why I love you.<em>  
><em>Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too?<em>  
><em>Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me-e-e?~<em> It was her favourite song, she ran over to her night table and grabbed her brush.  
>she spun and danced as she started to sing along.<br>"you're so beau-ti-ful, but that's not why I love you, I'm not sure you know...  
>that the reason I love you is you, being you, just you. Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through.<br>And that's why I love you!"

Still singing with hair brush in hand, dancing around...she didn't notice the door open.  
>"Umm...Sakume-san?" She turned so quickly to see Gaara at her door with a slight expression of guilt and a slight blush for interrupting.<br>The medic dropped her hair brush on the floor and sat on the bed in one movement as if nothing happend, but she quickly realized the music was still playing. Sakume slowly almost trying to hide the fact that she flipped the off swich before rapidly retreating her limb.  
>"Yes Gaara, I was just sitting here..." He held back a chuckle.<br>"I see that...I'm sorry I interrupted you, doing nothing..." He smirked.  
>"Yes. Well, what, was it?"<br>"I was coming to tell you breakfast is ready."  
>"Right, I'm going to have to get used to that..."<br>"Get used to what?" He looked puzzled.  
>"Having breakfast, I'm usually already at the hospital." She smiled.<br>"Oh well, it's here and ready every morning..."  
>"What is it today?" Sakume got up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt as she put them on.<br>"You'll just have to wait and see." With that he left.

She smiled to herself and jumped on her bed before jumping off the other side, landing with only a faint thud and running out the door.  
>The medic nin only ran down a half a dozen stairs before jumping the rest and landing with grace at the bottom. Everyone turned to see her landing.<br>"Goodmorning,"  
>She said in a cheerful tone as a greeting to everyone. She waltzed over to the fridge to get a glass of milk.<br>Kankuro just happened to be beside her getting his own beverage of orange juice. He smirked and bumped her hip with his.  
>She looked over to him and did the same only instead of returning to her previous possisition his muscular arm wrapped around her waist. At this point everyone was watching with confusion. Sakume spun out of his arms and grabbed her drink before seating herself beside Shikamaru and an empty seat, which Kankuro took. It was right across from Kiba.<br>_: Yes! :_

Nobody said anything as breakfast went on and the two playfully ate. Kankuro saw her hand all alone on her lap and intertwined his fingers with hers. She got butterflies in her stomach and so did he.  
>She quickly recovered and smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder taking another bite of her waffle.<br>Kiba was fed up with jealousy. He growled before jumping to his feet and storming off.  
>Sakume applauded herself inside he head, she couldn't show she was happy, she kept a stright face for a few seconds but barried her face and smiled into the puppet master's chest. He kissed the top of her head and softly chuckled.<p>

There was a soft knock at Sakume's door.  
>"Yes?" The door was already open as Shikamaru walked in.<br>"Oh, Kankuro. I didn't relize you were in here too." He looked at them cuddled up on the bed playing a game.  
>"Do you mind, I'm going to talk to Sakume for a sec."<br>She kissed him on the cheek as a sign of approval. Kankuro left making sure to close the door.  
>"What's up with you two?" Shika sat on the edge of the bed.<br>"He asked me out..."  
>"And you said yes?" He raised an eyebrow.<br>"No Shika, no I didn't, that's why we're together..." Her voice was laced with sarcasim."  
>Ume, he's a player, I'll bet you any money he is sleeping with three other girls right now."<br>"Shika have faith in me."  
>"It's not you, it's him...are you sure he actually likes you?'<br>"Why are you asking me this?"  
>"I care. And I don't want to see you hurt again." His features softened.<br>"I know, that's why I love you, you always look out for me." She got up and embraced her friend.  
>"No matter what, don't ever leave me." She said into his shoulder.<br>"I wouldn't even if you wanted me to."  
>"Good, cuz I don't..." She gave him one more squeeze before they released eachother.<p>

"Ume, why can't you just be normal?" The lazy nin shouted up the stairs to his friend. She smirked and hopped up onto the railing of the staircase and slid down as if to be snowbording. She had every intention of landing on her feet but Kankuro came around the corner. He had different plans. She reached the end and was scooped up into his arms. He spun her around into the air before placing her onto her feet.  
>"I would've landed on my feet just fine y'know..."<br>"I know." He smirked and leaned closer, he didn't know what he was doing, for some reason he couldn't stop.  
>Kiba interrupted by pulling sakume away.<br>"Let's go before the world ends.  
>Everybody looked at eachother but followed, Sakume was still dazed and being dragged by the jealous Kiba...<br>and Kankuro clenched his fists and his eye twiched ever so slightly as he eventually caught up an snached Sakume from Kiba's grasp as they walked into the dumpling shop she was looking at the night before.  
>They sat in a booth, all 6 of them. On one side was Kankuro, Sakume, and MoMo. This left Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru on the other side of the table.<p>

The waiter came and took their orders and returned with their food, leaving as quickly as they came.  
>"This, This is really good!" Mo stuffed her face.<br>Sakume glared at her best friend.  
>"Are you sure, can you taste it...maybe if you slow down it will taste better."<br>"Yeah I can Tast it, it taste like dumplings."  
>Sakume giggled. "Maybe we should tell sombody, I don't think there suppost to taste like that at all." She took a bite of her own dumpling.<p>

Kankuro put his arm around her and they occasionally would lean on each other or whisper to eachother.  
>Every time this would happen Kiba would get jealous and as a result Sakume would feel his leg brush against hers.<br>She shot him a look which he ignored and looked down at his plate. When he saw this wasn't effecting her as much he annonced that he was going to take a walk around Suna.

they all arrived back at at the Kazekage's tower. Gaara excused himself to his duties. Shikamaru went and got back to doing nothing, and Mo wanted to check out the library. So there they were Sakume and Kankuro, just standing there.  
>"I want to show you something..." The puppet master grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her away, crossing through buildings, and down several dusty roads til her eyes rested on a blanket and basket on a hill under a plum tree, it was of course in a pot...<br>as the climate is way to hot in Suna, but it was beautiful all the same. She waited till they came to a stop infront of it, just incase she was wrong that it was for her. He avoided eye contact, he was afraid of her reaction.  
><em>:What is wrong, with me, i should be 100 times more confident, damn...i need to step up my game:<em>  
>"Kankuro, you didnt have to do this, nobodies here..."<br>"I know..." he flashed a smirk as he guided her to sit down and opened the sandy looking box.  
>He just looked at her, not saying anything. Being as curious as she was, that didn't give her any satisfaction, she looked down in the basket. At first she didn't see anything but she looked into a corner to see two bottles of water.<br>Sakume pulled her hear to meet Kankuro's gaze. He could see her confusion and smirked as he plucked off two plums from the tree above and rolled on down his arm and off into the air as she caught it.

Just as she set it down beside Kankuro's plum. She starred into his eyes. He swore he felt at complete peace looking into her beautiful and powerful blue eyes. he started to move closer, not controling his urge to kiss her. She didnt reject his suggestion as their eyes closed...

A/N: lol what will happen? Where is Kiba? Things you'll find out in the nexy chapter! XD So stay toon!

Sakume: Aww I want ed to know what happens...damn...

Kankuro: Damnitt, me too!

Shika: ? -raise eyebrow-

Gaara: ? -raises fake eybrow-

Kiba: I don't

Everyone: -deathly glare at Kiba-

Kiba What? You wouldn't either if you were in my position... -walks away-

Everyone: -secretly agrees- Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! It modivates the writer!


End file.
